ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:How-To Guide: Warrior
It's me again. Yes, another How-To Guide. I'm just trying to spill out any information that might help newcomers get a better grasp of the game. It seems like an ever-growing problem people are having with not playing right, and just screwing-up parties because at Lv.75, the Thief doesn't know what SATA stands for, and the Warrior is still using a Sword to fight. Like my two previous guides, DNC and SCH, I'm open to any feedback (assuming it's not just a flame), comments, constructive criticism, and above all else, additions and beneficial changes. The biggest thing that needs an addition is the "End-Game" part. I have absolutely no personal knowledge of how Warrior works in dynamis, limbus, or salvage, nor do I know how they work in merit parties. Also, if anyone thinks the page should have an in-depth walkthrough on how to get the AF armor, I'm open to that as an addition too. I just thought it'd take too long, and I'm trying to push these out fast so people can help me out by adding stuff. Thanks! --Jessie 16:09, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Fixed the Marksmanship link in the weapons section. --Nahara 20:00, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Taru WAR Although I hate to say it WAR is probably the worst or next to worst DD job that a taru can level. Reason being because endgame Steel Cyclone the best Great Axe weaponskill next to Metatron torment is 50%VIT and STR so unless you have gil to buy lots of STR/VIT gear I wouldn't recomend a Taru WAR even though it is possible to pull it off and end up being better than a galka or elvaan the amount of effort/gil it would take you could be twice as good if you just made another character and since you dont have to have /NIN if you really wanted to lvl WAR i'd just say make a new character. ^-^ Steel Cyclone is far from a WAR's best ws. Steel Cyclone is only a WAR's "best" ws under some circumstances. /THF is a must if you want to do moderately decent Steel Cyclones.. I've only ever used Steel Cyclone for fun when I farm, or on HNM, other than that Raging Rush will almost always deal more damage. To say you don't "have to have" /NIN levelled is another important point, as much as you don't need it at earlier levels, it's almost essential for many things, as /SAM is too unreliable for taking hits, especially against spellcasting monsters. /NIN offers more than just Dual Wield, the biggest pro's of /NIN is Utsusemi, Monomi and Tonko, (Shadows to absorb damage, Sneak and Invisible). The biggest con for it would be the slightly lower damage output than as /SAM with a Great Axe. Either way though, even if you started a new character, you wouldn't be able to make it to 75 outside of a 30-40 EXP Party with only /MNK or /THF.. †Hitetsu 22:11, 26 September 2008 (UTC)